No Romo
by Zutarawasrobbed
Summary: Reflecting on their time together during the war, he concluded that his relationship with Katra was completely platonic.- He would know, he was friends with Jet for a while in the Earth Kingdom. And he was very affectionate with him... So what he and Katara expressed their friendship differently? It's not like it was romantic or anything...


The past few weeks at the Fire Nation has revealed many things about her friends she never knew. Sokka and Suki were far more insufferable when they had more freedom to "show their love." It wasn't pleasant to watch...

Aang was always energetic, but ever since the war ended, his energy has been on a new level, and since the start of their new relationship, more things have been making themselves known unlike before. Don't get her wrong, Katara loves the carefree attitude Aang brought to the group, and she wouldn't change his spirit for a thing. But, it was different when they were on the road, his energy and constant happiness was something that helped her get through the day. Now... It was just too much. There are more critical things to deal with other than "seeing the sights." But it seems all he chooses to do is ignore the more significant issues. And that would be fine, if only she weren't the one still doing all the work, around here.

She thought that after the war was made, Aang would finally have time to be her equal, _not _her son. How pathetic was she? The mother to her boyfriend. Katara had to keep reminding herself, that things are still tense, he will grow up soon... That lie was getting less and less believable as the days went on.

It wasn't just him, though. She was still not considered equal in the North. Sure, she should've known that just because she was the first female waterbender taught combat, didn't mean that the rest of the tribe was suddenly fixed. But still! She wasn't even allowed in the meetings with her _own _tribe. She's the chief's daughter for crying out loud! All she wanted was to be treated as equal. Not a mom, caretaker, or 'servant to the men.' But that's all anyone saw her...

..

Well- that's not _exactly_ true- there was Zuko…

If there was anyone Katara could confidently say understood her, it was Zuko- and not just in the work department either... The past few weeks they've been back from Ba Sing Se, Katara started learning more about his relationship with Mai. From the outside, you would assume they were just like any average teenage couple. That's not what Katara saw.

Katara saw what no one else did. She saw Zuko's distress, every time Mai left his chambers, he would soon follow with that exasperated look he had from when he chased them around the world. The first time it happened, she made a light joke, "trouble in paradise?"

Her words seemed, have snapped him out of his gloom and instead of a sad smile, "yeah... something like that." The uncertainty in his voice made it clear to her that this was not a one-time thing.

The second time was the same as the last, only this time she didn't make a joke, but he still gave her that sad smile as if trying to convince _himself _that everything was okay. The third time, not even a smile, was attempted... The fourth time, she invited herself in.

That night she stayed sitting in his bed until he finally told her what it was that always made him so sad. It was not just "trouble in paradise." It was a full-blown storm.

"She just- ugh! I don't know what to do." Zuko flops down helplessly on the bed next to Katara. "what am I doing wrong?"

She doesn't know what to say. But his eyes are doing that helpless Zuko look, and she can't _not _give him _something_. So she does the only thing she knows will help when he looks at her with that face, she embraces him and buries her face into his chest right into _her scar. _ "You're not doing anything wrong." Her words are a whisper, but her heart is beating a thousand miles per hour. And she hopes to all the spirits out there, that he can hear the words she doesn't know how to say.

_His_ words seem to tell her he has "Thank you, Katara."

The light is blinding, Katara can't remember waking up in a room so bright, and it still feels like it's relatively late, or early? But she feels too comfortable in her bed? Or is it blanket? Now that she thinks about it, when _did _she get to her room. That last thing she remembers is hugging Zuko and then-

"Oh, Spirits!"

Just as she feared, she is not in her bed, but in Zuko's. And her head isn't resting on a pillow, but a very firm chest- Zuko's chest. Okay... Okay... No need to panic! She and Zuko always did have a closer relationship than her other friends. This was fine! Many people in the south would use other friends for comfort! -Most of those friends ended up married- But that wouldn't be them! They are completely platonic. Nothing romantic... Nothing...

The bed shifts, causing her to become all too aware of the arm wrapped around her waist, other around her shoulders, hand buried in her hair.

Nothing romantic at all…

Zuko could feel the sun begin to rise in his bones. He could feel it in the way the sun was calling to him to start his day. He wanted to answer this call, but something substantial was stopping him from getting up. He didn't particularly mind the weight. It was _soft_ and curvy, and breathing? Wait for a minute... Curvy? Wait- Breathing?

His mind starts to race to recall the night before. He can't lie, he was a little tipsy last night. Lately, he's found himself drinking fire whiskey more often than he probably should. Sure, he blames it on the workload, but in reality, it was Mai, it was like they were never on the same page. They were always fighting about this or that, and honestly, it was starting to get exhausting. But maybe they made progress? Mai never likes cuddling, saying it was "giving in to his insecurities." or "unnecessary." He disagreed. Zuko always found it comforting to be held by someone, you cared for. Blame it on his rough childhood, that was no doubt very scarce on hugs and physical affection- any affection really, in general. But was it so wrong to want to be held sometimes?

Apparently not, because she seems to be allowing him this one moment of weakness. But... this didn't _feel _like Mai. For one, Mai was _definitely_ not the cuddly type. Plus, he doubted even if she _did _cuddle with him, she would be so willing to get into his space. Mai always made it clear when she did something begrudgingly, putting in as little effort as possible. Still, doing just enough to get the job done. But maybe she really _was _trying. That idea filled him with hope. But that didn't add up…

Slowly, he decided to open his eyes. What he saw was not what he expected, but not an unwelcome surprise either. There she was, Katara embraced in his chest, her face directly on the scar he was given to protect her. He should be surprised. But this wasn't the first time they ended up in bed together like this.

When she was healing him after the battle, she refused to leave his side, paranoid there would be assassination attempts. He may have shrugged off her warnings, but he knew that it was a genuine threat, and deep down, he was grateful for her adamance in staying. He never told her how scared he was to be back n his old room. The room he was staying in was his childhood room. When he got back to the fire nation, he chose a new place, saying "it was time for a change." that hs "old room was not fit for the slayer of the Avatar." really, it was to avoid all the unpleasant memories of his childhood.

He never told her, but having her with him was more helpful than she would ever know. The first night they shared a bed was an accident. They were both exhausted from battle, and Katara was healing his scar non-stop, refusing to let up. She demanded that he "would not get another scar." The word "scar" _should_ have filled him with dread. And maybe it would've under any other circumstances. But he quickly came to realize that he didn't mind the idea of _this_ scar. He knew it was pointless anyway.

Regardless, whenever he looked in the mirror, the sight of this scar brought a smile to his face. He saw it as the reason Katara was alive. No, this scar was not like the one before, he wore this one with _pride._

The next morning he woke up to katara's hand still gloved with glowing water, her sleeping face on top of said hand, hair splayed across his chest. She was still in full battle clothes, shoes still on, and legs draped off the side of the bed. He slept better that night than any night before.

The rest of that week was the same, only after the third night, he started putting her under the covers with him. He gained a new appreciation for cuddles that week. Mai might see it as weakness, but if that was true, why did he always end up waking up feeling _strong_?

That week was gone too quickly, and both of them decided the reason they slept in the same bed was strictly for healing and protective purposes. They had a _reason_ to share a bed _then_, but there was no excuse for now.

But... Then again... He and Katara always _did _have a different relationship from any of his other friends. After Yon Rha, they made amends and formed a close relationship that he never thought twice about. After a rough day of training, she would always be there. At first, he assumed it was to make sure he didn't hurt Aang. But then Aang left, and she was _still_ there! It wasn't until she walked up to him with a smile that he realized she was waiting for _him._

_"Spar with me."_

_It wasn't a question, but he knew he could refuse if he wanted. But why would he? He noticed the slight smirk forming on her lips. Oh, it's on._

_She won- not surprising- she did have the advantage of the moon on her side. But other than that, he would say they were evenly matched. In fact, he's sure if it weren't for his momentary loss of focus, he would've won. It was a rookie mistake, he pushed her into the ocean with his fire, and she fell back. She laughed, and her whole body was soaked. He was frozen. Then he was literally frozen. Yes, he surmised, if it weren't for that stupid mistake, he would've won. _

_But sparring was only one of the many things that changed between them. Zuko was finally allowed to help her with taking care of the Gaang. He offered many times before, but she was convinced, he would "poison them" or something. Now, she would hand him vegetables to cut as she would gather spices for soup, or create a glazed base for their meat. He was even given soup duty once! _

_And when everyone was asleep, he would help her with clean up and that would lead to talking about nothing and everything until they fell asleep. He once woke up to her, leaning on his shoulder, fast asleep with har ruffled and splayed about. He never felt more at peace than in those moments he shared with her. _

_Then... came the Ember Island Players. That night changed things between them. When he chose to sit next to her, it was out of instinct, he found that they seemed to gravitate towards each other. Like a silent agreement between the two of them. But, Aang seemed to want to sit with her, too, and that made him feel funny inside. He was waiting for her to intervene, and say he should move- she always dd have a hard time saying no to the boy- but she didn't. _

_Zuko knew Katara had a hard time saying no to Aang, but tonight, she didn't give in. Something was different. Zuko wouldn't say he's ever been particularly good at pinpointing body language. But he thinks her putting a strand of hair behind her ear was a sign that he was doing the right thing. _

_It only got stranger from there, when the actor version of himself came into view, she openly teased him throughout the entire scene. Zuko never liked teasing, it always reminded him of Azula. But, this teasing felt different, it didn't give him the same feeling of dread and loathing. It made him feel warm and funny. He was a little irritated at first, but the smirk on her face made him realize there was no malicious intent behind it. In fact, he found that he was able to tease her back and her irritated huffs tended to give him a sense of belonging. It was fun, Katara, he realized- always ended up surprising him. _

_However, the fun didn't last long. Then the scene of his betrayal was put on display. Seeing the set of the cave with fake him and fake Katara entering the stage, left his stomach feeling heavy. The scene, however, was not what he expected. He and Katara were presented as lovers. Why would they get that impression? The only thing remotely romantic about their time together was... when she... touched... his scar... Oh yeah... that might give off the wrong impression. _

_What's weirder was that the audience seemed to actually like the idea of them together. But that wasn't the worst of it. The worst of it was when he saw the caricature of himself dismiss his Uncle so coldly. To be faced with his most shameful moments, both hs betrayal of Katara and betrayal of his Uncle. If he were honest, he wouldn't be able to say one was worse than the other. They were both awful for different reasons. _

_Katara was the first person outside his family to show him kindness. She wasn't blinded by familial love or obligation. She saw him at his worst and only his worst, yet somehow, she saw something in him. Something worth fighting for. She saw the good in everyone and even offered to heal his Uncle when Azula struck him down after. She was a kind soul, probably the kindest he's ever met. Even after all he did to her and her friends, she still offered to heal his scar. she deemed him as "something important." She didn't know what that meant to him. She still doesn't…_

_His Uncle, he was there for him from the beginning. Always patient and supportive of him and his goals, even when they were unreasonable. Yet, he always tried to guide him to the right side. When they were fugitives, he still stuck by him. He was the only family he had to ever truly accept him for who he was. And he betrayed him._

_A soft voice snapped him out of his reverie._

_"Did you really say that?" Katara looked skeptical, but he wasn't going to lie. He wasn't going to hide from his shame._

_"I might as well have." He didn't care if she hated him again. Being confronted with those memories back made him realize just how justified her anger and hatred toward him was._ I deserve her mistrust. I deserve all it…

_A touch to his hand rips him out of his thoughts. He turns to the source and sees Katara still looking at the stage, but her hand is in his. And as if feeling his eyes and hearing his thoughts, she squeezed his hand. The feeling from the cave came back full force, a blush rising to his cheeks and down his neck. Every time he thought he had her figured out, she once again proved that he didn't. How someone so kind and intelligent as she could ever look at him- let alone touch him- was beyond him. _

_Her eyes were still on the Agni forsaken play, but her mouth was moving with a whisper he knew were only meant for him to hear_

_"You aren't him. You made bad choices- we all do," she turned to face him, "that doesn't make you evil. It makes you human."_

_As Katara turned back to the play, Zuko's face remained frozen. A look of shock on his face. The only keeping him grounded was the hand trusted him with to leave behind in his own._

Reflecting on their time together during the war, he concluded that his relationship with Katra was completely platonic, and this situation was no different and completely innocent.- He would know, he was friends with Jet for a while in the Earth Kingdom. And he was _very _affectionate with him... even more so than Katara. Sure he could blame it on the earth kingdom and their _weird _earth kingdom customs. Like goodbye kisses that sometimes lasted and escalated _way _beyond what he deemed as a proper goodbye. But that made sense, Jet was extremely anti Fire Nation, so his intense patriotic loyalty to the Earth kingdom was understandable...

The Southern Water Tribe barely had anything left. Of course, they would be more susceptible to showing their gratitude and feelings through touch. His people just had to learn to be more accepting, and that starts with showing his affection for Katara the same way they did before the comet. They're friends. Being friends means different things to different people in different cultures. So what he and Katara expressed their friendship differently? It's not like it was _romantic_ or anything...


End file.
